Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział IV - Tracę wszystko na czym mi zależy
Gdy zemdlałam znowu zobaczyłam urywki wspomnień. Te były chyba z niedawna. Widziałam siebie i jakiś ludzi w kombinezonach z napisem DRESZCZ. Nie wiedziałam co to znaczy. Walczyłam z tymi ludźmi. -Nie wsadzicie mnie tam! Nigdy! Ja nie chcę! Nieeee!-szarpałam się i wyrywałam. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic to nie dawało, ale ludzie w kombinezonach stracili siły. Udało mi się wyrwać z ich uścisku. Zaczęłam biec przed siebie, gdy nagle wpadłam na chłopaka, który miał może 16 lat, czyli tyle ile ja mam. Thomas. Chłopak miał na imię Thomas! -''Etna uspokój się. To, że będziesz uciekać nic nie da. Natkniesz się tylko na kolejne przeszkody, które będą coraz trudniejsze do pokonania. DRESZCZ jest dobry. Pamiętaj tym. Odwlekasz tylko nieuniknione.'' -WYNOCHA Z MOJEJ GŁOWY-wycedziłam przez zamknięte zęby. Nagle poczułam małe ukłucie w szyję i straciłam panowanie nad ciałem. Tylko nad ciałem. Najgorsze było to, że nadal byłam świadoma. Nad sobą widziałam czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Miała na imię Teresa. Kolejna najgorsza rzecz-uważałam ich za moich przyjaciół. Czułam jak stopniowo zapominam wszystko o swoim życiu. Widziałam jak Thomas niesie mnie do Pudła. Teraz już nic nie pamiętałam oprócz swojego imienia. Pudło ruszyło do góry. Obudziłam się. Nad sobą widziałam drewniany sufit. Najwyraźniej to wszystko musiało się zdarzyć kilka dni temu. Teraz sobie przypomniałam: noga, śmierć, Gally, ból. -Obudziła się, obudziła się!-ktoś wykrzyczał i zebrał się wokół mnie krąg chłopaków. -Spokojnie, to nie jest najważniejsza sprawa na świecie-próbowałam się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mi tylko grymas bólu. Usiadłam z dużym trudem-Ile tak leżałam? -Tylko trzy dni, ale i tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy.-powiedział z troską Minho. Nade mną pojawił się Newt. -Mamy specjalny prezent dla ciebie. Poprosiliśmy o lek dla ciebie... No i go dostaliśmy! Wczoraj przyjechał tutaj Pudłem.-napełniłam mnie nadzieja. Jednak nie umrę! Chciałam skakać z radości.-Haczyk jest taki-podał mi kartkę z jakimiś słowami. Uwaga Jest to lek na zakażenie Etny. '' ''Jest on w fazie prób, więc może ją zarówno wyleczyć, co i zabić. Zalecamy ostrożne stosowanie. Życzymy miłego korzystania z serum. DRESZCZ -Tia... Czemu mnie to nie dziwi-westchnęłam.-Teraz pytanie brzmi: Czy ryzykujemy podaniem mi tego świństwa, czy czekamy na magiczne samouzdrowienie, które raczej się nie uda, więc w obu przypadkach mogę umrzeć.-wszyscy gapili się na mnie wyczekująco.-Co? -To ty musisz podjąć decyzję, to twoje życie.-i znowu cisza. -Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Nie wiem czy chcę tak ryzykować.-pomimo tego co powiedziałam byłam już zdecydowana. Przecież muszę się jakoś wydostać z tego durnego Labiryntu. Wiem jedno: Na pewno nie umrę tutaj. Ten lek jest dla mnie światełkiem w tunelu. Jest to nadzieja, która nigdy już chyba nie zgaśnie. Po pewnej chwili chłopcy zaczęli się rozchodzić. W pomieszczeniu zostaliśmy tylko ja, Minho i Newt. Cieszyłam się, że ci dwoje zostali. -No i jak się czuje nasza królewna?-walnęłam go. -Na tyle dobrze, żeby móc się z tobą droczyć.-wszyscy troje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.-Tak na serio, to nie jest tak źle. Bywało gorzej.-Newt nagle spoważniał: -Gally nie chciał tego zrobić...-spuścił wzrok-to nie jego wina. Został ukąszony przez Buldożercę. -Ale czy on nie jest Budolem? Nie powinien chyba włazić do Labiryntu.-zdziwiłam się. Na początku byłam na niego zła, ale teraz mu współczułam. Nikt nie zasłużył na spotkanie z Buldożercą. -Co prawda, to prawda, ale pikolony sztamak wbiegł do Labiryntu nie wiadomo poco co, tak samo jak przed kilkoma dniami ty.-spojrzał na mnie znaczącą. Wiem co miał na myśli. Gdybym nie była taka egoistyczna i nie postanowiłam iść na spacer po Labiryncie, tobym się teraz nie zastanawiała, czy ratować się jakimś serum, czy nie.-Gorsze jest jednak to, że Buldożerca zaatakował w dzień, a one powinny wychodzić tylko w nocy, gdy Wrota się zamykają. Coś tutaj śmierdzi. -Zgadzam się z Minho. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale może to oznaczać duże kłopoty.-podświadomie wiedziałam, że mają rację, ale jakiś głos w moim wnętrzu podpowiadał mi, że najlepiej wrócić do normalnych zajęć. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wiem... kolejny przejaw egoizmu, ale... Ja po prostu wiedziałam, że tak musimy zrobić i tyle. Wiedziałam, że chłopcy mnie wyśmieją więc powiedziałam: -Może to było tylko ostrzeżenie? Może Stwórcy chcieli nas tylko zawiadomi, że osoby nie będące Zwiadowcami nie powinny wchodzić do Labiryntu kiedy im się tylko podoba. -Ale...-zaczął Minho lecz mu przerwałam. Złapałam go za rękę i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. -Mam przeczucie, że tak jest i tyle. Nie pozwolę na to, żebyście narażali swoje życie, Okey?-W jego oczach dojrzałam masę emocji. Jedną z nich było zrozumienie. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Po chwili zobaczyłam w nich niewyjaśnioną iskrę. -Ogey, wierzę ci. -Będziecie się tak w siebie wpatrywać cały dzień, czy weźmiecie się w garść?-Newt nagle się odezwał. Zakłopotana odsunęłam się od Minho.-Dobra sztamaki, musimy zrobić coś ciekawego. Alby pozwolił mi i Minho wziąć wolne, więc mamy trochę czasu dla ciebie.-uniosłam lekko brew. Wolne? Okey, rozumiem Newta, ale Minho? Zrezygnował z Labiryntu? Nie wiadomo skąd zalała mnie fala ciepła. Czułam, że tylko tym dwóm chłopakom mogę w pełni zaufać. Plus podobało mi się, że się tak mną opiekują. -To... Co robimy?-zapytałam z determinacją. Czułam ból w nodze, ale starałam się go ignorować... Dla nich, dla nich dwóch starałam się być silna. Newt chciał mi pomóc wstać lecz udało mi się samej. Gdy tylko dotknęłam ziemi chorą stopą, to prawie upadłam. Obaj z zawrotną prędkością mnie złapali. Dałam im znać, że wszystko w porządku, choć tak nie było i podeszłam do jednego z Plastrów.: -Moglibyście dać mi jakieś leki przeciwbólowe?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Jasne. Nie dawaliśmy ci nic jak spałaś, bo nie chcieliśmy nadwyrężać twojej odporności, ale teraz myślę, że nic się nie stanie.-Odpakował jakąś białą torebkę i wyciągnął z niej strzykawkę. Nagle przypomniało mi się to, co widziałam kiedy byłam nieprzytomna. Taką samą strzykawką zostałam pozbawiona wspomnień. Spanikowałam lecz było już za późno. Czułam jak substancja rozprzestrzenia się po mojej nodze. Po krótkiej chwili poczułam ulgę: To nie było jakieś tam serum pamięci, tylko lek przeciwbólowy.- No i już.-Plaster uśmiechnął się do mnie.-Po sprawie, możesz iść.-Faktycznie, mogłam chodzić i nie przejmować się nogą. -Ogey, to pójdziemy... Och no nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem wolnego.-narzekał Newt. Złapałam jego i Minho za ręce i pociągnęłam za sobą. W pośpiechu krzyknęłam: -Nie musisz myśleć, rób to co ci przyjdzie do głowy, bez namysłu. Żyj tak, jakby ten dzień miał być twoim ostatnim!-Faktycznie tak zrobiliśmy, zaczęliśmy robić wszystko bez namysłu. Pobiegliśmy do lasu. Tak długo biegliśmy, że w końcu padliśmy plackiem na trawie. Wszyscy się śmialiśmy. To zdecydowanie był mój najlepszy dzień odkąd tutaj przybyłam. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc poszliśmy na kolację. Była naprawdę dobra! Ten kto zastępował Patelniaka był w tym naprawdę dobry. Okazało się, że to nie jest zwykła kolacja. Na środku stołówki paliło się gigantyczne ognisko, a chłopcy urządzali sobie zapasy. No nie powiem ciekawie. Pomimo wszystkich tych złych rzeczy, które się tu zdarzyły, to się cieszyłam, że tu trafiłam. Nie wiem dlaczego tak nie chciałam tu przybyć. Nadal zastanawiałam się kim dokładnie byli Thomas i Teresa. Z przemyśleń wyrwał mnie Minho: -I jak, podoba ci się to nasze klumpowate towarzystwo?-uśmiechnęłam się do niego. W sumie nie wiedziałam co do niego czuję. Naprawdę go lubiłam, ale co można stwierdzić po kilku dniach znajomości? -Nie jest tak źle jak myślałam.-po chwili jego uśmiech spełzł z twarzy i Minho stał się podejrzliwy, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że powiedziałam za dużo. -Co masz na myśli? -Ja... No sobie coś przypomniałam. Kiedy zemdlałam wróciły do mnie niektóre wspomnienia.-Nadal go to nie przekonywało, więc opisałam mu to co sobie przypomniałam, bez wyjątku. Nie mogłam stracić jego zaufania. Nie miał nawet podstaw twierdzić, że coś knuję. Trafiłam tutaj tak samo jak oni, no może z wyjątkiem tego, że mi wracają wspomnienia. -Więc twierdzisz, że nic poza tym nie pamiętasz-nadal nie ustępował. Widziałam jak z każdą minutą tracę jego zaufanie i wszystko się wali.-to dlatego tak nie chciałaś żebyśmy poszli z Newtem poszukać odpowiedzi! Wiedziałaś co się stanie. -Nie po prostu mam takie przeczucie i nie chcę was narażać!-czułam, że zaraz nie wytrzymam. Całe szczęści prysnęło jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.-Jesteście wszystkim na czym mi zależy!-uświadomiłam sobie, że właśnie tak myślę. -To dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałaś?! Gdyby to była prawda, to byś chociaż ze mną była szczera! -Oj przepraszam jaśnie księcia, nie pomyślałam o tym! Może dlatego, że znam cię tylko kilka dni!? -To może to jest moja wina, że nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! -Nikt nie mówi, że to twoja wina. Wiem, że to ja popełniłam błąd.-przyznałam ściszonym głosem. -Cały czas uciekasz, udajesz że jesteś w najgorszej sytuacji na świecie! Tak naprawdę manipulujesz nami wszystkimi. Spodziewałbym się tego po komukolwiek, ale nie po tobie! -Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiłam.-podeszłam do niego z nadzieją. Na chwilę wydawało się, że go przekonałam ale on się tylko odwrócił i odszedł zostawiając mnie samą. Straciłam go, pomyślałam, straciłam. Padłam na kolana i zaczęłam płakać. Płakałam tak aż wszyscy się nie rozeszli. Postanowiłam się ogarnąć. Włamałam się do siedziby Plastrów, gdzie było już zupełnie cicho. Oprócz śpiących rannych Streferów nic nie zakłócało ciszy. Przeszukałam wszystkie szuflady aż znalazłam to serum, które ma mnie rzekomo uleczyć... lub zabić. Tak, taka jest moja decyzja. Nie mam już nic do stracenia. Czułam się rozdarta, nie potrzebna nikomu. Najwyżej znajdą mnie martwą na podłodze i tyle. Rozpakowałam strzykawkę. Znowu wyglądała jak ta, którą Teresa pozbawiła mnie wspomnień. No cóż... Nie sądziłam, że władzę nad moim życiem będzie miało 50 dag zielonej mazi. Bez dalszych rozmyślań zaaplikowałam płyn do nogi. Obraz mi się zamazał. To było okropne. Poczułam rwący ból, który stopniowo rozprzestrzeniał się po moim ciele. Ostatnia moja myśl była bardzo mądra: Czyżbym umarła? I osunęłam się w czarną otchłań. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania